Eating An IceCream Cone
by BuenoVampire
Summary: All human story. Bella dated Edward in High School, but they broke up when going to college. She discovered 2 months after graduation that she was pregnant. Now 4 years on, and Bella's living with Nessie in a dingy flat. What will happen? T for Twilight..
1. Preface

Hola again to my previous readers and to the new ones - welcome aboard!

I have re-written chapters 1 and 2, and there is now a chapter 3!

I would like to say the reason why I haven't been writing is because I was studying, but that would be a lie... I'm just lazy...

So read this again to get back into the story and let's continue!

* * *

Eating An Ice-Cream Cone Preface

I sat peacefully at the kitchen table, in our tiny flat. My Renesmee, my adorable three year old daughter was eating an ice-cream cone. She ate all of the ice-cream and was now crumbling the cone into tiny pieces on a plate. I laughed at the sight of her.

I began sifting through the letters in my hand. Fliers, phone bills and-

I stopped abruptly. A letter edged in red was now tight in my grasp. I opened the letter with trembling hands and slowly read and re-read the letter, until the words didn't make sense anymore.

They were kicking us out of the flat. And they were taking Renesmee. My Nessie was going to be put into a foster home because I was an "unfit single parent".

I glanced again over at her. She was blissfully unaware of my trauma, still happily crumbling the cone as my world slowly crumbled around me.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello to my readers! I have edited this chapter as of January 2010, so read again if you read this story in 2009!

Now, on to the story!!!!

But first:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *frowny face*

Claimer: I do own a jar of Nutella! *smiley face*

Eating An Ice-Cream Cone Chapter 1

I began frantically thinking. We only had two weeks. Two weeks. Such a short time. Just then, Nessie toddled over to me. Her bronze curls framed her face perfectly.

"Mommy?" she asked in a voice sounding like golden wind chimes. It constantly hurt me to look at her, to hear her voice, because she was so much like her father. Even her smile had that same crooked quality about it.

I pushed my negative thoughts to the back of my head, and put on my "Happy Mommy" face that I used all the time with Nessie. She was lucky I was a good actress.

"Yes sweetie?" I responded, trying not to let my voice break.

"I got ice-cream on my dress, can I get into my jammies now?"

She had gotten chocolate all down her dress, so I agreed, even though it was only 6pm. Nessie got changed into her pajamas and we stayed up reading Cinderella until 8.

My baby was literally drooping her head as I kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

"Mommy? Did Daddy go the same place as Grandpa Charlie?" she asked out of the blue. I was caught off guard. Charlie had died last month, and the pain was still fresh in my mind. I hadn't ever told Nessie about her father, just that she had one and he left. I had told her that Charlie had left us, yes, that's where she got it from.

"No, honey, Charlie left to go to heaven, while your father left before he knew I was going to have you."

"Why didn't you tell him? He would come back for me right?" She started crying. My heart broke at that question.

"Sweetie, he didn't come back for me. I'm sure if he knew about you he would, but now I have no idea where in the world he is.

You have me, darling, and whether or not your Daddy ever comes through the front door doesn't matter. You'll always have me, even when you can't see me."

Nessie seemed comforted.

"'Kay" she said, sounding exhausted.

"Now you get some sleep, darling. Goodnight"

I don't think she properly heard me, because she just nodded and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, I tip-toed out of the room, turned off the light and shut the door.

I walked over to my room and got ready for bed. When I was completely relaxed, I walked over to my closet.

At the top of my closet is a shelf so high up you need a tall stool to reach it.

At the very back of this shelf is a dusty old box.

In the dusty old box is an old photo album from High School.

On the very last page of the album is a photo stuck in with sellotape.

If you were to tear that photo off from the paper, you would find a phone number.

That phone number was now typed into my phone, my hands trembling. I finally found the courage to press the dial button.

The phone rang twice, and then a voice like velvet answered "Hello? Edward Cullen"

I paused, "Hi Edward" I said shakily "It's Bella"


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, enjoy this re-written chapter too!

And next is.... A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!

Just read this first, and then on with the new stuff!

:)

* * *

Eating An Ice-Cream Cone Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

"Hi Edward" I said shakily "It's Bella"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. My heart was in my mouth. I had kept this number hidden in my closet for years, not wanting to drag up old, painful memories. My mouth was suddenly dry, and my voice broke when I was talking.

"Edward," I repeated "I need to tell you something. I don't know if you remember, but we- well, what I mean is that after you left-"

I couldn't talk, couldn't speak. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Nessie, not over the phone.

"Edward, we need to meet, because there's someone you should know about. Where are you? I need to talk to you, face to face."

For the second time that night, I heard his wonderful velvet voice, now calmly composed and business-like.

"I'm actually back in Forks, Bella, I just arrived today."

Those words sent a glimmer of hope through me. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts.

"And you Bella? Where are you living?"

I couldn't tell him that I was living in a dingy flat, not when he was surely living in luxury. I decided to tell him that I moved back to Charlie's house. Edward could usually tell when people were lying to him, but not when I was.

"In the same house as always, I got it when Charlie passed away." I quickly lied. I no longer held back the tears in my voice. This whole conversation was very draining.

Edward comforted me. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do-?"

"No Edward, you've done enough. Look, I'm very tired and need to sleep. How about you come around tomorrow, around 12pm?"

I was exhausted from crying, and this conversation and wanted nothing more than to crawl to bed and cry myself to sleep. I mentally made plans to move all of our stuff to Charlie's house, thankfully the sale hadn't entirely gone through yet, and the people who bought it weren't moving in until next month. That would give Nessie and I a place to stay for a while. That was, if they didn't take her from me before then.

"Bella, what do you m-?" Edward began, dragging me back into the present.

"Goodnight Edward." I said abruptly "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Bye."

I put the phone down, and then the tears really began.

**Edward POV**

(this is the same thing, just through Edward's perspective)

I was relaxing in my bedroom, playing a new melody on my guitar, when suddenly I heard my phone ring.

I was shocked by the ringtone, it was Taylor Swift's "Love Story".

I didn't put that ringtone on as my default ringtone. It was set by someone.

A brown haired, chocolate brown- eyed someone.

Someone whom I loved, but had to let go because we were going to different colleges.

Bella.

I picked up the phone and answered "Hello? Edward Cullen", just in case the phone was faulty or something. Or her phone number could have been re-used by the phone company when she got a new number. I wouldn't blame her after what I did to her heart. My heart broke when I heard the sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Edward, It's Bella"

I completely froze. I didn't know what on earth to say. Luckily she spoke again, in her angel's voice.

"Edward," She said "I need to tell you something. I don't know if you remember, but we- well, what I mean is that after you left-"

My poor Bella was stumbling over her words. I wanted to put my arm around her, rock her to sleep like I used to in the High School years. Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, we need to meet, because there's someone you should know about. Where are you? I need to talk to you, face to face."

Someone?

My heart sank, she must have a boyfriend. Or husband.

But I wouldn't blame her for finding someone else after the way that I left her.

I quickly composed myself and remembered what else she had said.

"I'm actually back in Forks, Bella, I just arrived today."

My voice sounded business-like, just like Carlisle's.

I had to know where Bella was, had to find her. I would go to the ends of the earth for my Bella, who probably had a husband.

However, I didn't care. I wanted her in my life somehow, so I would be a friend if that was what she needed. I cared about her too much to lose her again.

"And you Bella? Where are you living?" I asked her.

She paused, then answered, her voice breaking. I could hear her crying.

"In the same house as always, I got it when Charlie passed away."

Charlie died? I didn't know. Why didn't Carlisle or Esme tell me?

_Stop blaming them Edward _I told myself _They obviously didn't want to remind you of Bella. They only want the best for you._

I quickly tried comforting poor Bella.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do-?" I began asking, but I was interrupted.

"No Edward, you've done enough. Look, I'm very tired and need to sleep. How about you come around tomorrow, around 12pm?" Bella said harshly, obviously trying to end the conversation before she completely broke down in tears.

"You've done enough"? What did that mean?

"Bella, what do you m-?" I began.

"Goodnight Edward." She said abruptly "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Bye."

I allowed her to go cry in peace, if that was what my love wanted. She had already hung up the phone, but I still whispered goodnight to her.

The rest of the melody I was writing came to me. I was going to write this song for Bella.

It was my dream version of her, what I wish she would say to me every day.

_"I wanna fall asleep_

_Safe in your arms_

_Holding me tight, say you love me_

_And I wanna fall so deep_

_I wanna dream_

_Dreams where you hold me and love me"_

This would be a brilliant song that nobody would ever hear. The notes of this melody would never caress anybody's ears but mine.

Unless Bella wanted me.

If only.


	4. Chapter 3

It's finally here! CrazyCustardBuenoVampire wrote a new chapter!!!!

Like, OMG!!!!

Ok, enough stupid ramblings, read the chapter.

And yes, it is chapter 3 because the first 'chapter' I wrote is really the preface

Like I said, I've done a lot of editing.

If you haven't read the re-written versions of chapters 1 and 2, go back and read them!

NOW!

* * *

Eating an IceCream Cone Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I woke to the sound of Demi Lovato's 'Here We Go Again' blasting out of my iPod dock. I groaned. It was 7am and today I had to move a lot of stuff back to Charlie's house so that Edward would believe that I was living there. It was pointless anyway. Edward knew me too well. He might be fooled over the phone, but he would quickly see through the façade I was going to set up. After a few minutes deliberation, I decided to just not bother moving anything. Today was going to be a draining day emotionally anyway, and I didn't want to be physically tired too. Suddenly, my musings were interrupted by Nessie waking up and calling for me.

I went into her room. It wasn't particularly nicely decorated, but this place was only temporary. I had decided that maybe, just maybe, if I told Edward that Nessie was his daughter, he might help us out, give us a place to stay for a while. He is her father, he should have been paying child support anyway. At that moment, I realized another problem. How on earth was I going to introduce Nessie to her father? I didn't know how she would react.

And what if Edward took Nessie away from me? What if she wanted to go with him? Edward's sister would definitely be of the opinion that Nessie should stay with them. Rosalie couldn't have children, and so any child she could get her hands on would be welcome, especially one she was related to.

The Cullens certainly weren't your average family. Carlisle and Esme were the parents of Edward and Rosalie. Emmett was adopted by the Cullens when he was seven. His parents were killed in the woods by bears while they were all on a camping trip. Emmett had been brought to the hospital that Carlisle was working at, and Carlisle took him in while they were trying to find any relatives he could live with. Rosalie was five at this time, and Edward was six, so they all got along well. Emmett's mother had been an only child, as had his father been. All his grandparents weren't alive, and Emmett loved all the Cullens, so they adopted him.

Alice and Jasper had been an interesting story. Alice's family had moved to Texas when she was 14. Jasper was 17 when Alice's family moved in next door to his. A year later, when Jasper turned eighteen, he wanted to go fight in the war. His parents didn't want him to, but he always had a talent for influencing people, so they let him go. Alice begged Jasper not to go, but he wouldn't listen. She told him she was in love with him and pleaded, but he still said no and left.

Alice, at only fifteen, went into depression when he left. Her parents eventually admitted her to hospital, coincidentally the same hospital where Carlisle worked. She stayed in the psychiatric ward for three years, and was let out when she was eighteen. She never forgave her parents for what they did to her. She admitted this to Carlisle, her main doctor, who offered to let her join their family and she gladly accepted. The Cullens all moved shortly after because Carlisle was finished working for that hospital and they all moved to Forks.

Jasper, meanwhile, had been fighting in the was for three years, and was finally let go when he became wounded in battle. He had many scars, and was sent home.

When he arrived, he was shocked to hear what happened to Alice. He rushed to the hospital and asked where the Cullens had moved to, after discovering Alice was now with them. He packed up everything he had and left for Forks, hoping Alice would forgive him.

He eventually arrived after a long journey and after he apologized to Alice again and again, she welcomed him with open arms and he joined the Cullen family.

That was the other thing about the Cullen family, they were all coupled off, except for Edward. He was now 22, and had nobody. Well, nobody I knew of. I guess I would find out today.

After getting Nessie dressed and ready, she was agitated.

"Why am I wearing my new dress Mommy? I thought I was gonna wear it to Jacob's birthday party! And where are we going anyway? And why did I have to have a bath?"

Little children talk. A lot.

"You're wearing your dress because we're meeting someone special today and you have to be polite to him. You're still going to wear the dress to Jacob's party. We're going to Grandpa Charlie's house to meet someone and you had to have a bath because your hair was full of ice-cream after last night. Does that answer everything?"

I was well used to answering all of Nessie's questions in one go, it usually keeps her quiet, she's astonished that I can remember all that information.

Jacob- well actually Jacob Junior, Jake and Leah's son- was turning four, and Nessie had been invited to his party. Jacob couldn't say 'Renesmee' when they first met, so Jake suggested he nickname her 'Nessie'. I was completely against the name at first, but it grew on me, and now it suits her, completely unique yet adorable.

After we ate breakfast, I left Nessie in front of the couch watching a movie and I went off to have a shower and get dressed. After relaxing with the steaming water, I got dressed and tied my hair up in a bun. I really needed to get it cut, but haircuts weren't in the budget at the moment so I just had to tie it up. As I was putting away my hairbrush, I noticed something glinting on the floor next to my wardrobe. It was a crystal heart. Edward had given it to me when we were dating. It must have fallen down last night when I got out the album.

I was wearing a high-necked top today, so I decided to wear it. He wasn't going to see it, and it might give me some confidence like it used to.

I returned to Nessie. The DVD was almost finished, so I watched the ending with her. Then, I brought her to brush her teeth and we set off for Charlie's house, Nessie still unaware of my troubles and me physically shaking, fearing what I knew I had to tell Edward today.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N : Hi guys, sorry I haven't been writing, I've had my mocks on (to non-irish they're practice exams which are just as hard as real ones, just earlier. Fun...not...)_**

**_But anyway, it's midterm and I'm planning on writing more! :)_**

**_Thank you so much for all my reviewers who keep reading the story, I LOVE you guys! Will you all be my late valentines?_**

**_Also, to anyone who reads but doesn't review, please do. If you are an author yourself, you will know that while story alerts and favourites are good, reviews are by far the best and they take very little time. You don't even have to log in! I accept anonymous reviews!_**

**_While I'm not going to be one of those authors who asks for more reviews before updates, I'm just going to say that more reviews make me think people like my writing, and they make writing that next chapter oh so much easier to type up :)_**

**_So here's a little teaser:_**

**_(Yes, I know I'm evil ;) )_**

Eating an IceCream Cone Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I arrived at Charlie's old house with Nessie, shaking from both the cold and fear of meeting Edward again. Nessie constantly chattered the whole way, though, so I was ok for now. We arrived at the house and went inside, I used my old key.

Inside was deserted, bar some dusty furniture that would be thrown out before the new owners moved in. I brought Nessie upstairs to my old room, showing it to her. She had been to Charlie's house before, but only when she was very young and she didn't remember well.

I was sitting on my old bed, waiting for Edward. I checked my watch. It was 11.57. Edward was usually very prompt, so I only had three more minutes of agonizing wait. I could only hope that he would accept me.

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my car, around the corner from Bella's house. It was 11.57. I said I'd be there at 12, so I would be. I wanted so much to run up to her and kiss her and tell her that I wanted her back, but what about this 'someone' she wanted me to meet? It could be her new boyfriend. Or worse, husband. I didn't think I could handle that, so I stayed in the car until it was 11.59. I drove around the corner and parked the car in front of her house. I walked up the familiar path and knocked on the door. No going back now. I could only hope that she would accept me.


End file.
